The heart humping dog
by AdventureKing2017
Summary: Remember the episode where Bonnie and Brian kiss? did you like the end of the episode? i know i dint so here is my version of what should had happen. (ONE-SHOT)


It was Bonnie 46th Birthday and everyone was in the leaving room seeing the videos of Joe and bonnie honeymoon before and after Joe accident after that everyone goes to do something, Brian was upstairs getting out of the bathroom.

Brian- is kind of weird they keep all our jackets in a tub.

Brian start hearing noises of sob so he follows the sob and sees a door which he starts to open slowly and sees Bonnie Crying.

Brian- Bonnie?

Bonnie- I told you Joe, when we are alone you can call me boneld

Brian- No it's me Brian, is that your real name? I mean are you ok? *get on the bed but then goes back down* I am allowed in the bed?

Bonnie- I guess so.

Brian- what's wrong?

Bonnie- Nothing, I have something in my eye.

Brian- Yes you do, it looks like sadness, cmon you can tell me I am your neighbor dog *smiles*

Bonnie- I don't know it's just that when I was young I had so many things I wanted to do with my life, but now I am fourteen six and all I done was take care of Joe.

Brian- and now you feel you never had a chance to be your true self.

Bonnie- yeah.

Brian- I know how you feel, I mean I am happy Peter find me and give me a home but, sometimes I think I be happier on my own.

Bonnie- yeah exactly, it's like sometimes I feel…

Brian- Trap?

Bonnie- no I was going to say Devon traps you know, unable to leave your home and Austria.

Brian- OH, well that still remarkable close.

Bonnie- thanks for being so nice to me Brian *smiles*

Brian starts scratching Bonnie ear.

Bonnie- why are you scratching behind my ear?

Brian- i…I…I don't know I thought it would might make you feel better *says nervously*

Bonnie- It does feel Kind a nice.

Brian-*Brian start scratching her ear again* you are a good girl; everything is going to be ok.

Brian stop scratching Bonnie ear as both of them start looking to each other smiling and then they start kissing each other but then they stop.

Brian- OH oh my god I am sorry.

Bonnie- For what?

Brian- well…for kissing you.

Bonnie- well…I don't feel any guilty.

Brian- really?

Bonnie- Sure, and I think that we have time to have more Fun than just kiss Brian.

Bonnie start to take off her Dress showing her big tits and her sexy naked body for Brian that gets shocked by that and excited.

Bonnie- Those Boobs got bigger with the baby Milk.

Brian- well…peter maybe will get us some time by eating something that is not on the party or show some weird video on his cellphone.

Bonnie- Fantastic and I see your member is ready for fun.

Brian sees his dick out of his fur.

Bonnie- is so different I want to try it.

Brian- (ok Brian calm down, Bonnie is now giving you a chance to have sex with her, ohhhh man I can't resist) Ahhn…yeah.

Bonnie- come here and I will make you feel better Brian.

Brian lay down in the bed as Bonnie start to look at his big Dog Bone and start to slow Put her Mouth on it and start to suck it, making Brian crazy.

Brian- Ohhh ohh oh god ahhhh you are so good at this.

Bonnie- Ghmpp slurp (the taste is so different and he is so Big and hard, it only makes me more wet have an affair here in my room with A dog) *start to suck more fast*

Brian- AHNNN Bonnie I think I CUMMING.

Brian blasts a load of Dog sperm in her mouth forcing her to drink every single drop.

Bonnie- Damm it's so much I almost choke.

Brian- it's been a while since I did any…private fun.

Bonnie- well then let's empty those balls *smiles*

Bonnie get up in the bed and then she start to go down next to Brian dick and start to getting plowed by his dick until IT GOES deep.

Bonnie- AHNNN.

Brian- Ohhhhh man.

Bonnie starts to Ride that dick, bouncing her ass up and down, feeling her wet Pussy getting pounded.

Bonnie- OHH Brian you don't know how much I need some hard dick to just Plow me.

Brian- Ahnnnn Bonnie your pussy is so tight if you keep humping as you are I thinking I might go crazy.

Bonnie- good to know that *goes even faster*

Brian-fuckkkkkkkk.

Brian shot another Load inside Bonnie pussy making her moan a lustful moan of pleasure with Brian dick still inside her.

Bonnie- ahnnnnnn yes so hot sperm inside me.

Brian- Man that was so cool.

Bonnie- you are still hard? Now that is how a dick needs to be.

Brian- I show you what I can do.

Brian change positions and jump on bonnie, with his dick inside her pussy he was with his face in her boobs.

Brian- going to suck some milk out of your tits.

Brian starts to suck Bonnie boobs meanwhile he humps her pussy making her moan by the sucking of her milk in her jugs.

Bonnie- ohhh oh my I CUMMING.

Bonnie Cums by Brian dick.

Brian- Not Done yet.

Brian change positions and go for DOG style, and start to hump her Fast from behind groping her boobs tight and humping like the animal he is.

Bonnie- ohhhh FUCK so fast SO FAST I so HAPPY.

Brian- AHNNNNN CUMMING.

Brian blast off his thick last Load of Sperm right deep Bonnie womb, then Brian take his dick out that goes back to his fur.

Brian- Ahnnnnn that was so amazing Bonnie I can't believe we did that.

Bonnie- Thanks for making me so relax Brian you got me fucked good *says sweaty* dogs really are better than humans.

Brian- oh geez look at this mess.

Bonnie- why don't you go take a quick shower? Once you do and shake the water out of you they will never know that we were having sex.

Brian- If Joe asks for you I say you drop some wine in your clothes and you were going to take a bath and wash it.

Bonnie- I am dirty, with your cum hehe.

Brian goes out of Bonnie Room and closes the door when he thinks of what just happen.

Brian- Wow, what a night, this secret I keep forever with me.

After that Day In the morning Bonnie act like herself but when Night comes She and Brian go have some fun in hotels in secret so Bonnie will be sexual happy and will stop thinking about bad things in life, After that Bonnie was in a Hotel Room with Brian when she says something.

Bonnie- Brian?

Brian- yes?

Bonnie- I need to tell you that…I am pregnant?

Brian- WHAT?

Bonnie- well we did so many rough sex with no protection and you cum so much.

Brian- Ahhh man what I am going to do? Joe will know that is not his babes, I think he's dick don't work does it? But man this is hard.

Bonnie- Don't worry Brian, I will leave Joe and ask for the divorce and take everything from him, who is going to say no to the pregnant woman? *giggles*

Brian- well I guess Suzie is getting new member for the family *says nervously*


End file.
